Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Tali is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *On Citadel: Signal Tracking, when Shepard asks the AI if the matter can be resolved peacefully Tali will object to that line with this: "How can you say that to this thing? You know it will turn on us!" *On Noveria, if Shepard has the spacer background and asks if Anoleis has a problem with spacers, Anoleis will claim that transient populations provide "unreliable consumer bases" and that they are "tax dodgers." If Tali is in the squad, she will respond with, "I had no idea we were so troubling to your bottom line." *Later on Noveria, when Lorik Qui'in describes the response to Matriarch Benezia's arrival, Tali remarks, "young males of all species have strange ideas of what the asari are like." *If Shepard intimidates the ERCS guards in Lorik Qui'in's office, Tali questions their confidence in their belief that Shepard is bluffing. *Also on Noveria, when talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Tali responds with an important safety tip: "Don't press big red buttons." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Tali says to Shepard, "what is it about you that makes people think we enjoy being in harm's way?" *On Therum when the crew needs an escape plan Tali says "He needs to move faster!" referring to Joker. Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel: **When at the Council's chambers, Tali will say "Three hundred years ago, the geth drove my people to exile. We asked the Council to wipe the synthetics out, but they ignored our pleas." If Kaidan, Ashley, or Wrex is there they'll say "Maybe if they listened we wouldn't be here now." **If you are near the Krogan Monument on the Presidium and talk to Tali, she will comment by saying "The krogan rebelled against the council, yet they have a statue on the Citadel, And we quarians still live as outcasts." if Wrex is in your party also he'll respond by saying "At least you still live. In another two hundred years, this statue may be the only evidence my people ever existed." **When you are near the Relay Monument on the Presidium, if you talk to Tali she will say "The Protheans obviously understood the aesthetics value of the Mass relays. Something we quarians have learned to appreciate during our wanderings." **At Flux, Tali will say "This music is.. interesting. I wonder if I can find a copy to bring back to the flotilla." **At Chora's Den, if you speak to Tali, she will comment by saying "Dancers are highly respected by my people. But I get the feeling these women are not held in high esteem." **On the catwalk of the Normandy's docking bay, if you talk to Tali, she'll say "The Normandy is amazing Shepard, it's an honor to be among her crew." Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Therum: **When first seeing the outpost Tali will say "Knocking down the front door seems stupid. Maybe we can find a side window?" **In the Prothean Ruins before the first elevator, Tali states "It looks like this cavern formed around the ruin. After it was built." *On Ilos, after speaking with Vigil, Tali will make a rather sad comment on how the Protheans were defeated trying to fight against rogue machines and how it is similar to what happened between the quarians and the geth. *During the assigment UNC: Lost Module on Eletania: **If you choose to kill the Space Monkeys instead of searching them for the module (either by shooting them or running them over with the Mako), Tali will comment on it by saying, "That was a little extreme... wasn't it?" Mass Effect 2 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *Aboard the Normandy SR-2: **If UNC: Hades' Dogs was completed in Mass Effect, Tali will remind Shepard that Cerberus thought enslaving Thorian Creepers and rachni was a good idea upon joining the crew. **Once Shepard retrieves the FBA Couplings for Gabby and Kenneth on the Normandy, they will offer to play Poker. If Tali has been recruited, Kenneth will ask if she's in. She'll respond "Sure, sounds like fun." Shepard could charm and win 500 credits out of the game, she would comment that they should "never underestimate Shepard." If Shepard uses intimidate to win, she would tease Kenneth for taking Shepard's threats seriously. In case Shepard chooses not to charm or intimidate Kenneth but announces that they intend to play for keeps, Tali will say "Oh no, what did I get myself into?" and after Shepard wins 100 credits she will remark: "And I thought I had a good poker face." *On the Citadel: **When talking to a receptionist at the docks, Tali will be outraged by the fact that the new security rules banned the gas canisters that the volus need for their enviro-suit. **In Zakera Ward, asking Captain Bailey about his abusing suspects results in his defending himself by claiming a need for tough discipline in the streets. Tali notes that this sounds like a certain turian they know. **During the Citadel: Crime in Progress assignment: ***Lia'Vael nar Ulnay is being accused of theft; Tali will have numerous statements defending the accused, particularly regarding the accusations of vagrancy. Strangely, if you complete her loyalty mission before you encounter Lia'Vael, Tali will still refer to herself as "vas Neema" despite having her name changed. ***If Shepard says that Kor Tun's insulting attitude is not worth getting angry about Tali will say how she is tempted to jack the volus' olfactory filters to smell like refuse. The other members of Shepard's squad will offer their own opinions on that. ****Jack will comment with "Just kick his ass." ****Zaeed will say "A rifle butt to the head would be faster". ****Miranda will make a comment about her being "juvenile". ****Kasumi will say "Can you do that? I know some people who... Nah, forget it". ****Jacob will say "You've got a nasty streak to you, huh?". ****Garrus will say "Remind me never to get on your bad side". **During Thane’s Loyalty Mission, when asking Captain Bailey about the Shepard VI which Mouse was selling, after Bailey tells Shepard about the data deletion message the VI gives, Tali jokes, "That's pretty extreme, Shepard." *On Tuchanka: **During Grunt's loyalty mission when the clan leader tells you about the Rite of Passage, Tali will say: "Wait, so this is a Pilgrimage?". **During Mordin's loyalty mission when entering the Weyrloc base, Tali will comment that krogan put a lot of resources into a hospital. Mordin will comment that the hospital is excellent for repopulation. Upon entering the labs and Mordin comments on hint of dead flesh, Tali comments that she's glad that she can turn off her suit's olfactory filters. ***Upon finding the missing scout, Shepard can charm the scout, saying that he's acting like a quarian with a belly-ache. Tali takes offense to this by saying "I'm standing right here!", but is surprised when it actually works. *On Illium: **During Illium: Indentured Service, when Shepard talks the Synthetic Insights rep into buying the contract, Tali has special responses: ***Intimidate: Tali will threaten to have the entire Migrant Fleet park over Synthetic Insight's headquarters. ***Charm: Tali will say that the Migrant Fleet would be grateful towards Synthetic Insights, and would be willing to make more purchases from them. **During Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: ***When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Tali will remark that "He can barely talk, much less fight." ***If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Tali will simply reply with "Nicely done." ***If Shepard allows Niftu to join the fight after Niftu runs away Tali says, "We should have stopped him Shepard." *Aboard the Derelict Reaper: **At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Tali will favor leaving the geth citing the possibility that the geth might get into the Normandy's systems. **Upon seeing the explosive containers during the first Husk attack, Tali will make a note on the containers and ask if Shepard wants her to blow them up. *If Legion is recruited before Tali and is brought along in Tali's recruit mission, in the last room where the squad meets Tali, she will warn Shepard of a geth behind the squad and attempt to shoot Legion. *During Legion's loyalty mission, when the party initially enters the ship, Legion will mention that it is possible to rewrite the virus. Tali mentions that although the heretics will no longer be a problem, reunification will make the geth stronger, and she expresses concern about future attacks. *During the Suicide Mission: **If Tali is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, she will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. Her final words are "There were too many. Lost my shields. Suit ruptures...too many...Keelah se'lai...". **Tali will argue against sparing the Collector Base, saying that they fought to stop it, and using it doesn't make it right. *If Tali is brought along to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will express his surprise at Shepard's choice in squadmate, citing Tali's ignominious display of leadership skills on Haestrom. Talk to Squad Mate *Derelict Reaper: After a then-unknown entity snipes a couple husks, Shepard can talk with Tali about the Dragon's Teeth and the temple-like structure. *Omega: Tali will comment on the line outside of Afterlife. She'll say that parts of Omega reminds her of life on the Flotilla, cramped and crowded, but unlike the Flotilla there is no sense of family, just fear. *Illium: Near the trade kiosk with the volus shorting prefabs, Tali will note that few quarians have seen Illium because the flotilla is barred from entering the system. *Citadel: On the balcony of the Presidium Embassy, Tali will note that it is near where they first met, and how they have come a long way from dealing with Fist's thugs. *Tuchanka: On the balcony near the Shaman, Tali will make observations about how the destruction of Tuchanka is mostly of the krogan's own making. If Grunt is present, he will draw a parallel to the quarian's homeworld and sarcastically ask her how their "slave race" turned out. If Mordin is present, he will say that most of the destruction was there before the salarians showed up, and the krogan bombed themselves back to a primitive state. Tali will then comment that the quarians were driven from their world, how the krogan are wasting theirs, and maybe the krogan need to lose it in order to realize what they had. Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Zakera Ward: Between level 27 and level 28, Tali will converse with Garrus, who asks if she misses the long elevator rides. The conversation, or teasing, continues until Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. *If an enemy summons a Combat Drone she says "Watch out, that's not my drone!" *When deploying her own Combat Drone, Tali sometimes says: "Go get 'em, Chiktikka! Good girl!", "Nothing's faster than Chiktikka vas Paus!", "They're all yours, Chiktikka!" or "Go for the optics, Chiktikka! Go for the optics!". *When using her Energy Drain ability, she will sometimes exclaim "Their shields are mine!" or "I will hack their shields!". Secret Dialogue Secret dialogue cannot normally be triggered due to the game's plot advancement requirements, and is only accessible by using the Coalesced Editor to add Tali to the player's party. *On Omega, upon finding the burning bodies, Tali will engage her suit's olfactory filters and anti-nausea medication. *On Omega, during Archangel's recruitment mission, if you choose to leave her to defend him, they will comment on it being "just like old times". *On Omega, when entering the Quarantine zone before doing Mordin's recruitment mission, Tali will note that her suit filters will take care of any potential issues unless it is breached, noting that in that case she'd probably be dead anyway. *On Horizon, Kaidan/Ashley, depending on who was saved on Virmire, will be surprised that Tali is now working with Cerberus. With the appropriate dialogue option, they will say "You're with Cerberus now? Tali, too?" If Garrus is also present, Kaidan/Ashley will instead say "You're with Cerberus now? Garrus and Tali, too?" *On Jack's recruitment mission, upon coming across the prisoner being tortured, Tali will disapprove of it by saying that "No matter what they did, they don't deserve that." Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Tali says that she read the reports on how Shepard saved the colony before finding the geth that contained evidence on Saren. *Before Priority: Geth Dreadnought, if Garrus is taken along he will mention receiving some dextro-amino chocolate from Dr. Chloe Michel. When asked why Tali was interested in Garrus receiving chocolate from the doctor, she will smirk at this, saying "Oh, nothing." If Garrus is Shepard's love interest, Tali will remark "Watch yourself, Shepard". If Liara is in the party and Shepard romanced her in the first game, then Tali in the second, and chose Tali as a love interest when Liara inquires, Liara and Tali will have a somewhat hostile exchange about Liara using her Shadow Broker resources to spy on them. Liara will even comment on Tali's suit applications, resulting in Tali sidestepping the implications and urging the gang to hit the dreadnought. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought, upon entering the geth defense network, if Tali was chosen as the Specialist Technician on the suicide mission in Mass Effect 2, she and Shepard will comment about the experience and how she "got set on fire". *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **When Samara makes her first appearance, Tali will ask, "But what are you doing here?" Samara will address Tali by name in her reply. **When interacting with the damaged door, Tali will say, "Despite the damage, you can tell this place used to be beautiful... for a prison." Shepard will inquire as to Tali's disapproval, after which the quarian will clarify, "Actually, I think the asari were being kind. Most races would have killed something like an Ardat-Yakshi." **When interacting with the dead asari commando, Tali will give her opinion usually after the other squadmate speaks first. ***If Tali and EDI or Liara are present, Tali will speak first, wondering why did the commandos go so far in the monastery. EDI will remark on ideal bomb placement position, to which Tali says they better find the exit before setting off the explosives. If Liara is the other squadmate, Liara suggests perhaps the commandos were looking for survivors, to which Tali notes that the commandos' luck was no better than theirs. ***If any of the other squadmates besides those mentioned are with Tali, they will speak first then Tali will give her opinion. ****With Garrus wondering if the commando was holding off Reapers or was left behind, Tali will state, "That's a gruesome thought." Garrus will follow up with, "You were wondering, too, weren't you?" Then Tali replies, "Yeah." ****Tali wonders if the Ardat-Yakshi were waiting for the commandos to save them if Kaidan is in the squad. ****Tali speculates the commando got trapped and there was nowhere to run if Ashley is in the squad. ****Tali says she might be able to jury-rig something when James wonders if the commandos planted the explosives or messed up and died. James inquires as to Tali's proficiency at demolition, to which Tali says she is - but they're usually accidental. ****Tali asks Javik why he's not satisfied with the commandos blowing up the monastery. *During Priority: Thessia: **In the shuttle approach, if Liara is asked about her mother, Tali remarks that she remembers Benezia fought so hard against her indoctrination. **Upon seeing the Reaper looming overhead, Tali remarks that as a child, she used to have nightmares about geth attacking her in her sleep and that she couldn't imagine anything more terrifying until now. **Inside the temple of Athame, while investigating the artifacts, Tali is quick to notice that some of the artifacts (particularly the busts of Janiri and Lucen and the renditions of Athame) look Prothean; she is first to note that Athame was no goddess, but a Prothean. Liara initially denies it, but begins to see the resemblance, though she is unnerved about how it puts hundreds of years of asari history in doubt, even going so far as to remark that without the Reaper invasion, the discovery of Prothean intervention in asari history would be their civilisation's greatest discovery. **When the Prothean Beacon hidden inside the temple is revealed by Shepard and Liara questions why it was hidden, Tali remarks that given the information obtained from the Mars Beacon (i.e., the Crucible), it makes sense the asari would keep quiet. She also adds that given the temple's age and the amount of time the asari have had to study it, it would only take a few scientific advances to give the asari an edge over the other races. "Which, I'd like to add, you now have" Tali quips as a finish. ***When Vendetta reveals itself, Tali instantly recognises it as a VI. *During Priority: Horizon, if Tali is in the party she will be the first one to figure out that Cerberus has begun using Reaper tech. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters, if Tali is in the party and Shepard romanced her, she will comfort the Commander after viewing the first video log of the Lazarus Project. When he wonders if he might actually be a highly advanced VI that thinks it is Commander Shepard, she will reassure him that "You are real... Real... and mine." Alternatively, if Shepard is confident in who he is, Tali will say, "And damn anyone who thinks otherwise." *During the same mission, Shepard can view a video log in which the Illusive Man brags that the only reason he recruited Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Kenneth Donnelly, Gabriella Daniels, and every other sympathetic crew member was to manipulate Shepard into viewing Cerberus in a more positive light. Tali will simply say "He needs to die." *If Extended Cut is installed, if Tali is in Shepard's squad during the final push to the Conduit in Priority: Earth and Shepard romanced her, Tali will be gravely injured by Harbinger, prompting Shepard to call in Normandy for an emergency evac. Tali insists on staying with Shepard. Shepard tells her to go back to Rannoch to build herself a home. Tali tearfully replies that she has a home, and pleads for Shepard to come back to her. *After Mahavid: Leviathan, Tali comments that what happened on that asteroid reminded her of indoctrination. If she was in the squad, she will compare it to the adventure on Feros. *During Despoina: Leviathan, Tali is relieved that they found Leviathan and hope that they stay on their side. Tali tells Shepard not to wake up suddenly and say he is fine when brought into the shuttle. Finally, Tali tells the Commander not to do something as risky as forging an alliance with the Leviathans since she almost lost him. **Alternatively, if Shepard is male and romanced Tali, she expresses worries for Shepard when he is in the Triton mech until he reassures her that he will be fine. After Shepard enters the Triton ADS and decides to enter the water to look for the Leviathan, Tali will say his name, worriedly. After Shepard wakes up on the shuttle, she will say, "Keelah, don't do that to me." Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Near the beginning of the mission, Tali jokingly asks Liara if she ever found a dinosaur. When Liara realizes that Tali was joking, she remarks "Maybe a little." **After finding the dead colonists, Tali will say that the Fleet would make examples of pirates and slavers that attacked the civilian ships. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **If Grunt is alive, Tali will note that he is a good choice for the mission - not that she doesn't expect to find sophisticated equipment in a cave filled with poisonous gas and monsters. **Tali will scream "spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders!" when Swarmers are released from the first group of gestation pods. *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **If Garrus is not the other squad member Tali will remark that planting a bomb on the krogan homeworld is unforgivable since the turians have already won. *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **After the battle with the first Banshee, Tali will remark, "That used to be an asari?" If Liara is not present, Tali will add, "Poor Liara, I'm glad she's back on the Normandy." *During Priority: Horizon: **If Tali is not the one who reacts to the videos of refugees being turned into husks, after the cutscene, she will ask why Cerberus would want to make husks. She says that it seems stupid because if the husks escaped, they could destroy the facility. **While listening to Henry Lawson's audio logs, she remarks that Sanctuary is a place of desperation. **When they first encounter Ravagers, Tali curses, "Damn it! Spiders!" Category:Unique dialogue